<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lies ,Trutth and Old Gods re-write by RowdyRobbyD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707672">Lies ,Trutth and Old Gods re-write</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRobbyD/pseuds/RowdyRobbyD'>RowdyRobbyD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pro Wrestling, game of thrones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRobbyD/pseuds/RowdyRobbyD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is violent but I explain why.I posted this before but took it down  ,I  needed to  clean it up.Please let me know what you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Oliver Frey/ Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lies ,Trutth and Old Gods re-write</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/gifts">queefqueen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had  to rewrite this to  explain it better. An  Author  named  queefqueen wrote a one shot  in response  to   a  work   by Joan Of Arc  called Truth   and Lies. I  read both.</p><p>While in  Joan's story ,The Starks are  stripped of their status in the North . </p><p>In the process of the story   King Robert  had Ned  and Jon  beaten badly, and he raped  Caitlyn  to humiliate  Ned . </p><p>
It was a sad shit show for  any Stark fan like me . </p><p> Fat king   Robert  was in character ,  molester ,glutton and violent.  </p><p>   It  was and bad  enough. Worse, it was  well written , as Joan of Arc is  a  good  writer. Queefqueen  is  as well actually. </p><p> 
Still  its grim dark    as is the Game of Thrones . Queen Queef  had  fat King Robert  decapitate Ned  ,Jon and Caitlyn! I kid you not </p><p> 
 I was enraged  at King Robert raping Catelyn  Stark to begin with but the decapitations OMG !  . Joan's  story  and  queefqueen's one shot  both stressed me out</p><p> I  lost  sleep  over the rape and the beheadings alone . </p><p> Yeah stories when well written  touch my emotions for the  good and bad  . </p><p> queefqueen   told  a reviewer  that she actually thought her story humorous. </p><p>  (shakes my head.)  I along with many others don't  think it's funny  at all ! </p><p>I  don't know queefqueen  .Maybe she will read this .</p><p> I   left a review on  her story stating  that I would like to whoop  King Robert's ass. </p><p>  I  never attack a writer only the characters within  a  story  they create . </p><p> I  was  so  outraged, I wrote in haste . </p><p>  This is a re-write with a  prolog, then the rest of this  one shot will be the meat of my  response. </p><p> 
I was a wrestling  fan  for decades so it's easy for me to  write using this angle. Old Gods are vague so I can have fun with them .</p><p>Lets peek at  the aftermath of  queefqueens   one shot. </p><p>  To  quote Michael buffer !LETS GET READY TO  RUUMBLLLLLLE!" </p><p> 
 
--------------------------------------------Prolog -------------------------------------------------------
The Old Gods  are actually  highly empowered  god-like  humans that have remained  silent for  thousands of years. </p><p> Each of the different old gods have  chosen one ability above the many which they already  have  to  sharpen and perfect their abilities as a whole. </p><p> They agreed to stay out of  the primitive   human's lives  so that they  would progress naturally . </p><p>  The  first  long night they did empower some humans  . </p><p> Those whom they  powered up  were the  heroes  that  fought  the Great other  during the so called 'Age of Heroes.'</p><p>  Bran  The Builder was given  excessive wisdom unlike any other human in his day . </p><p> He worked  with Children of the forest , fellow Northmen , Giants and  mammoths  to  build the Wall. </p><p>  He  placed  runes made by the Children of the forest within the ice  so it would magically hold together. </p><p> 
The old gods knew  two things ;The Night king  embodied the  great other the  second thing  was that to stop him Jon Snow ,Arya Stark and Daenerys  Targaryen needed  to work together. </p><p> Now  Jon was dead. </p><p>  Now  the world was in  more danger. King robert put the  world in peril but the old gods did not stop him. </p><p> 
----------------------------------the meat of the chapter well done and savory----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> 
The  Old  Gods Main Council , called the  Council of Wardens, just watched it all happen  and  among themselves  are speechless. </p><p> 
One of them   breaks the  silence "Well  what can we do  the  patty has become the  rice , they  are dead." </p><p> 
Ultra Warden  ,the oldest and most powerful  looked at  her  colleagues  and said one  word "Justice" . </p><p> She had a twinkle in her eye. </p><p> 
Another  said  "I am sorry to say this  but It was Lord Eddard's  fault ." </p><p> 
The Ultra Warden  said "The Starks  ,faults  that they have, though they are legion  were the best hope against  the  Other.
Jon Snow  in particular is a bad loss and it wasn't even  the poor lad's fault . 
Need I remind you  that their loss  effects all humanity . Evil man that King Robert ,ignorant of the  Great other he  played  right into his hands. King robert violently  and  selfishly put  the  world   in  great peril." </p><p> 
Then another said  "What can we do?" </p><p> 
The Ultra Warden said   with a wry smile  said "We are godlike are we not? 
 The  creator  gave us this world and so  far we have done little for fear of  doing damage to ignorant and  primitive people .Not any more. </p><p> 
You , Warden of  rebirth for growth and regeneration get to  work  with  the Time Wardeness and  turn back time to  a week  before  King Robert  goes hunting   ." </p><p> 
She nodded  and  went over to a  giant  round clock .She took a long  magnetic stick, hands  from the clock grabbed it  and  she forced back with all her strength  ,she  turned back the hands of time itself. </p><p> 

Ultra Warden  pointed  to another," Warden of regeneration empower the Starks .Give each of their bodies  super healing and regenerative ability.  It is about time we heal  poor Lord stark of PSTD! 
 That condition has  blinded him and hindered him from being a true King of Winter.
  I also need you to allow him  time to  grieve that he never got  before." </p><p> 
The Warden of  healing and regeneration covered in ivy nodded and turned invisible to the naked eye and flew to Winterfell. </p><p> 
Ultra Wardeness haad  a bright  gold aura  and  white comfy  robe  with Weirwood tree leaves embroidered in the fabric making it red then white ,alternating in those colors.She had black hair and  red eyes. She pointed to her friend  and  second chair  in the council. Her friend had a longs overcoat with  big pockets ,a collar pulled up  ,a  fedora  hat and thick sunglasses.</p><p> 
" Wardeness of secrets you  show  Catelyn Stark who Jon Snow  really is  ,compel her to keep that secret  as well. 
Make her want to  include him in the family, remind her she is a Tully where it counts, Jon Snow  will be  her nephew .Family Duty Honor." </p><p> 
Wardeness of Secrets asked Ultra  Wardeness "What will you do?" </p><p> 
Ultra  Wardeness   said "I will  make  sure Jon Arryn has a  deeper love for The Starks and  by  extension look  upon  Jon Snow  as a dear son . Much  more  Jon Arryn  won't  die this  time  ." </p><p> 
Ultra Wardeness smiled "As  for  her Warden of Defense  she will make sure  Joffery  will meet an untimely  accident. A chain  of events will follow.
 Cersei will accidently  be poisoned  by Lysa Arryn  and that will be traced to Armory Lorch .
 Littlefinger will be driven  mad in the black cells confessing to  everything he ever did .  Lysa Arryn  will be divorced and    sent to the Silent Sisters.  Armory Lorch will be  apprehended  ,subdued  and sent to Dorne  for  trial  at the hands of the Martels. "  </p><p> 
Wardeness of Secrets  "I  see that smile of yours , there is even more .You have not told me what  we  will do with evil  King Robert." </p><p> 
Ultra Wardeness  "I  have  plans , I recorded the events on a crude  video tape made by humans .
 I have clothes  for us to wear  she sang a verse from an old rock song by ELO '  Come and go with me to the land of make believe where lamma- lamma- lamma rock and  roll is  king  .  'Oh  King Robert will get Justice. "  </p><p> 
She laughed  as she held up  two  WWE  Tickets .  "That sick twisted  evil King   will  meet his  end  .We  shall have  front row seats  to  see it all ." </p><p> 
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
 The two powerful Wardens'  wore , white dresses ,white-blouses   with heart  tree  emblazoned on  front .In red letters Kiss my Weirwood. Sporting  comfy socks  and pink  tennis shoes  and they looked like  pretty , shapely women   in their  40s . </p><p> 
------------------------------Justice ---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> 
King Robert   was half  drunk , as he  staggered into a strange light  and  disappeared .Rumors were spread that he was traveling  to Winterfell   . </p><p> The Kings Guards  were  dumbfounded . They  found his horse  feeding on grass  but no King anywhere</p><p> The first one  said to the second one "Now we are nothing more than a band on the run ,if we  don't  find our king. " </p><p> They had no idea that he  was gone for  good  ,they could search  forever more  but  never  find him. </p><p> 
The auditorium  was packed  with wrestling  fans .Cameras  were rolling  ,air  conditioning was cutting through the  stale warmth everywhere  . </p><p> Just  before the main  event  the spot light  focused in ring.  Mean Gene Okerlund sat in  the ring  with two microphones. </p><p> 
Across  from him Sits Robert  Baratheon looking confused  ,he belched and scratched his fat  ass. </p><p> 
"Fans  I have as my guest  the man who  will face the Undertaker  tonight. He comes from some  town called Westeros  he is King  Robert  Baratheon." </p><p> 
King Robert  had wrestling boots, his  trousers were too warm, his gambeson and cloak  made him itch.
He looked around  he could barely  see the fans  which booed and jeered him.

</p><p>The way he looked reminded Mean Gene Okerlund of  Abdullah The Butcher ,he was fat like that . </p><p> King robert  was few  feet taller at  6 foot 5, but twice as blubbery. </p><p> 
"King Robert it says here   you  are  known as the 'decapitator' and 'The Demon of the Trident ' what  say  you?" </p><p> Mean Gene  handed the King the microphone. </p><p> 
King Robert took it , looked at Mean Gene Okerlund saw how it was used he yelled at Mean Gene ."WHAT the bloody hell is going on. Where are my guards  who  are you  where in the seven hells  am I ?" </p><p> 
The Ultra Warden and her bff  the Warden of  Secrets, she  sat at ringside  watching ,smiling  ,munching on popcorn and drinking coke.	</p><p> 

Mean Gene Okerlund  said "You  are  in New York City in Madison Square Gardens   ,there are thousands fans in this capacity crowd  who paid  to  watch   you fight The Undertaker live . I asked you why do they  call you  the ---" </p><p> 
Mean Gene  pauses tapped his headphone --"Ok  are you sure ?"  </p><p> 
He looked around  shrugged. "Fans  watch the Titan-Tron Screens."  </p><p> 
The  Screen showed  the decapitation of  Caitlyn , Ned and Jon  by order of King Robert  .They watched with horror as they  saw King Robert  sneer at each as they were  killed. </p><p>  The fans were quiet  at first  then after the tape  recording  was seen they  nearly rioted  .The chaos  lasted  15 minutes. Mean Gene Okerlund threw down his mic ,glared at King Robert and left the ring .</p><p> King Robert scowled and called them  'lowlife cunts'. </p><p> 
Vince  McMahon called his lawyers  to make certain he could not be sued by angry parents over the  graphic images shown on the TV  . </p><p> He then called  New York's finest. He told them to  come to the  arena. </p><p> 
Fans  could  hear the  Undertakers' theme music and  began to sit in their seats. </p><p> He was lead to the ring by Paul Bearer. </p><p>  The cheers  were  now deafening the noise shaking the rafters  . </p><p> 
The Announcer could not be heard  but the fans  knew who would fight in the Hell in The Cell match. </p><p> 
They knew that the winner wold be the  last man standing in the ring   . The undertaker  stepped foot in the ring and was given  real   invulnerability  by Ultra Wardeness  temporarily  for this  match alone. </p><p> 
The cage  was lowered  as The King watched it  and  ducked   then when it clicked in place ,King Robert sneered at the Undertaker. </p><p> 
King Robert  knew two things. The fans  hated him  and his  deeds in Winterfell were  witnessed by  a mass of angry  fans who he  thought  were small folk. </p><p> He wondered  ,<i>Could these be Northerners ? </i></p><p> <i>Will I have to  quell a bloody rebellion  in the North?  </i>He sneered at them as  he  had those thoughts . </p><p> 
The bell rang  . </p><p> 
To King Robert this  was  war and he would kill this tall commoner  .
King Robert ran at the Undertaker albeit slowly,  his  weight and age  took away his speed.  </p><p> King Robert clobbered  The Undertaker  in the  face  several   times ,each time  The ' Phenom'  backed  towards the  cage  wall.  </p><p> King  Robert  shouted  "GODS  DAMN YOU FALL !"The King ran at him. </p><p> 
The Undertaker  met him with his boot to fat king Robert's face. fat king  fell then 'The Phenom 'pulled the fat king up. </p><p> 
Collar elbow lock  ,Undertaker head butted King Robert right  in the nose  fracturing it ,blood  squirted everywhere  King Robert fell on his ass once again. </p><p> 
The Undertaker  said  "You  murdered a woman in front of her children  ,what kind of an damn animal are you  ? </p><p>Undertaker ran his thumb across his throat and  said  in is loud bassy  voice ,"  You will RREEEEEEEEEST INNNNN  PIEEEEECE!"</p>
<p>
The  fans  heard  and  cheered wildly.</p><p> 
King Robert staggered to his feet  swinging at the air hitting nothing, fans laughed  and   Undertaker grabbed him by the neck and choke slammed him. </p><p>  Wrestlers slowly gathered   at ringside to watch the match.heels and faces both  glaring at  Fat King Robert and cheering on the Undertaker. </p><p> So  were police at  ringside  waiting as the watched the match.</p>
<p>Undertaker  then grabbed  fat King Robert  by the beard and pulled him to his feet  as  King Robert   hollered  and cussed   and belly to bally suplexed him ! </p><p> 
The  fat king  went flying  against hitting the   cage hard ,the whole cage  shook. </p><p> The  force of it   caused the top to collapse  down and swung   in. As King Robert was on his knees it hit him squared  in the  forehead ,more blood. King Robert  was on his face in a pool of his own blood,unconscious.</p><p> 
 Undertaker picked up  King Robert  hoisted him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes  and carried him all the way up to the very top of the  cage . He stood  tall on the edge  well balanced   and leaped off . The Undertaker  Tombstone pile drove Robert Baratheon on the matt ! </p><p> 
The fans  chanted HOLY SHIT  HOLY SHIT  some chanted ECW ECW  ECW !  </p><p> King Robert  did not get up.
 The bell rang  and  the fans  cheered as The undertaker had his hand raised. </p><p> 
The police went to the ring to arrest King Robert  but he was dead , his neck  was broken ,fractured  with  bones  protruding . </p><p> 
One cop  said to the other "Looks like the WWE  saved us  tax dollars . The murdering fat man  is  dead." </p><p> 
The  other cop  said "What a  nut , I'm  glad he  is off the streets huh  ?" </p><p> 

Coroner took the body away to be cremated. </p><p> 
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> 
Back to the  Weirwood trees the two  old gods  had signed posters ,memorabilia , a picture of   each of them atop the Statue of Liberty  and they  had  action figures of the whole WWE  roster  as souvenirs. </p><p> 
Wardeness of Secrets 'That  was  fun  and justice  was served was it not?" </p><p> 
Ultra Wardeness" Indeed  one  change to the north  ,the frozen soil will yield a  healthy  ,hearty crop of maize  every  year  for pop corn . </p><p> Popcorn  was so good, it is our gift to our people ? </p><p>  Sure and we must let  the people know  how to make it too ,we may just visit Winterfell  once again ." </p><p> 
The two old  gods giggled
------------------------------------------aftermath -----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> 
The realm was at peace  ,good  King Tommen   was in power .Stannis was made to see him as his good nephew. Stannis was his hand. </p><p> 
Daenerys agreed to be betrothed  to Jon Stark who was  legitimatized by decree of King Tommen. </p><p> Daenerys  sailed to the North  with 8  growing baby  dragons  the size of  ponies. </p><p> 
Ultra  Wardeness  made sure  each dragon will  choose a rider  among the Starks  in  addition to  Dany. </p><p> 
Myrcella was  betrothed  to the man she had a crush on,  Robb Stark. </p><p> 
Sansa was Betrothed to young Oliver Frey ,one of the good Freys. ( BTW  If  a Frey  cooked rice would it be 'Freyed  rice'?)  </p><p> 
Arya was having fun with a young smith named Gendry  . </p><p> 
The ream  was unified and ready for the long Night  in every way. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>